Play It Again: Dramione
by Green Flames
Summary: Now Up: Skin Alexz Johnson . series of dramione drabbles and oneshotes based on different songs.
1. Same Mistake

**James Blunt- Same Mistake**

**

* * *

  
**

"Why?" he asked as he untangled himself from his sheets. He felt the sweat still on his body, his shirt sticking on to him. Disgruntled he pulled at the collar, he needed air.

Stepping out of his apartment and into the deserted street below was a blessing. No one pestering him. Bliss. His feet led him, he did not know where, but he didn't protest anything to be far away from those dreams. The same dream he had been having for days.

He arrived at a pond. He knew this pond from his childhood it was where he first met her.

_"It's pathetic how you cry because they said something nasty about you."_

_"I'm not crying." She sniffed. "I'm not crying." She repeated. "They didn't get to me" she finally said._

_"Hm."_

"Malfoy? Is that you?" he was snapped back to the present.

"..."

"May I sit?" she asked timidly.

He could feel her presence behind him, and he breathed deeply taking in her scent. "It's a free park, isn't it Granger?"

"Yes." Hermione replied as she sat down next to him, she didn't feel the need to start a conversation so she sat with him, gazing at the pond.

"Draco."

"What."

"Blaise would like to know if you will be attending our wedding tomorrow." Hermione asked softly still not looking at Draco, "you know since you haven't answered any of our calls."

He could tell her right now. Tell her what she has done to him. The sleepless nights, the anger, the jealousy, and the man she has helped him become. He kept quiet and made the same mistake.

* * *

**A/N: review. please.**


	2. Bleeding Love

**Bleeding Love-Leona Lewis**

**

* * *

  
**

"You know they don't like me being with you," Hermione mentioned as she faced her husband.

"Who cares what they think?" he answered as he twirled Hermione on the dance floor.

"Everyone around me thinks I'm going crazy," she answered.

"But you are, Granger."

"..."

"Granger?" he asked when he noticed that his partner gone silent.

"Wha-?"

"Nothing,"

"I was just thinking," she answered his unspoken question.

"What were you thinking?"

"That they think I'm a fool for falling in love with you, but you know what Malfoy? You cut me up and I keep bleeding for you."

"How very poetic of you," he drawled "and somewhat morbid."

"I guess that they're gonna have to deal with it."

"Of course they are." Draco replied firmly.

"You know what Malfoy?"

"Hn?"

"I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you. They can try and pull me away."

"Um, Granger you already said that," Draco interrupted.

They were both interrupted as a red headed man went up on the stage and took the mic, "Ladies and gentlemen please give a round of applause for the newlywed couple, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy." after a few seconds he added, "Mione, Malfoy didn't crush all of your toes?"

--

"I guess I am crazy." Hermione said as they excited the reception hall.

"Why?"

"Because I marred _the_ Draco Malfoy"

"and I married _the_ Hermione Granger."

* * *

**A/N: before i decide to finally finish Mind Games which has seriously gone on FOREVER. i need something to get my creative juices flowing.**

**and guess what? i'm going off to college. isn't that crazy?  
**


	3. Miss Independent

**Miss Independent- Kelly Clarkson**

**

* * *

  
**

"Who ever thought we would see the day," Harry muttered.

"I didn't," Ron answered truthfully

"I never thought that Hermione would become one of them," Harry said in an awed voice.

"I don't' feel right though, shouldn't we be doing something?" Ron asked.

"I guess if she's happy,"

"Guys which looks better?" Hermione asked as she held two pairs of heels up for their examination.

"That one," Harry and Ron answered both pointing to different pairs.

"You guys are no help," Hermione sighed as she went back into her closet to pick another pair.

"I miss the old independent 'Mione, the one that didn't worry about getting ready." Ron whined.

"Me too," Harry agreed

_RING_

"Do we have to get it?" Ron asked

"Harry can you please answer the door?" Hermione asked from insider her closest. "Dammit, he's here early," was closely followed by more mutterings.

"I guess we do have to answer," Ron sighed.

"How do I look?" Hermione asked as she stepped out of her closet.

"Beautiful,"

"Really?"

"Really," Draco answered as he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame.

"Alright, alright, enough of that," Ron began to yell.

"Have her home by midnight!" Ron yelled from the front door.

"Whatever happened to Miss Independent?" Harry asked as they shut the door.

"She fell in love," Ron answered sadly.


	4. Just A Dream

**Just A Dream-Carrie Underwood**

**

* * *

  
**

"You're too young,"

"I love him!"

Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were married in a time of war two weeks before her eighteenth. There was no longer an appropriate age on such matters.

"I love you,"

"I love you more," replied Hermione once she and Draco had managed to escape the small party their friends had organized for them.

* * *

Their happiness only lasted two weeks.

"Don't go," Hermione pleaded.

"I have to," Draco answered softly, "I'm the only one they have working in the inside now,"

"I know but do you have to go?" Hermione asked again as she sat up.

"He's calling us," Hermione saw how Draco unconsciously flexed his arm.

"Promise you'll come back."

"I'll be back,"

"Promise," she stressed.

"I promise we'll have the rest of our lives together,"

Hermione ran to door when she heard knocking.

"Ron, Ron, are you alright?" she asked as she saw Ron stumble in and barely make it to the couch.

"Hermione," he whispered weakly and her doubts were confirmed.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"Where is he!" this time her voice was laced with panic.

"He made sure Harry got out safely, he made sure I," and Ron began to sob.

"He's coming back right?" Hermione asked.

"He's not coming back home, Mione," Ron answered sadly his heart breaking at his friend's heartache.

"This is just a dream," Hermione said dreamily, "this can't be happening to me,"

"This is just a dream,"

* * *

The second time Hermione had to step foot inside the small chapel, she was a shell of the girl she once was.

Harry handed her Draco's pin labeling him an agent for the Order and she clutched it to her heart.

She felt like she was an outsider, looking through a window. It helped her manage the pain better making herself believe that this was just a dream.

Hermione made her way to the white casket up front and laid her hand on the cold surface.

"Why'd you have to leave me?" she asked softly as she stroked the cold marble.

"What good is it that you died a hero?" She went on, "what good is it that you saved so many lives when you ruined mine?" Hermione had circled the casket once, her fingers grazing the surface.

"You said forever," she accused him.

Hearts ached as they watched Hermione.

"Baby why'd you have to leave me? Why'd you have to go?" Hermione asked her voice raising in volume, "I was counting on forever with you Draco Malfoy!" her voice broke and she began to weep, "I was counting on forever, why'd you have to leave me?"

Hermione laid her head on the casket and wept.

"You said forever,"


	5. I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby

**I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby- 3OH!3**

**

* * *

  
**

"I'm not your boyfriend, Granger," Draco purred as his hands traveled down the brunette's arm.

"I'm not going to be sweet and romantic like that imbecile, Weasley," Draco continued as his fingers began toying with the hem of Hermione's shirt.

Hermione's breath hitched as she felt his cold digits graze her skin.

"I know you Granger, and I know you don't want gentle," Draco pushed her up against the wall painfully.

"There's no way that I'm going to be your toy," Draco growled as he bit her shoulder.

Hermione gasped.

"I wonder what Weasley and Pothead would think of their virgin friend if they saw you like this?" Draco asked as his tongue lapped at her exposed skin.

"You like this Granger," Draco continued as his lips skimmed her earlobe.

"I—sod off," Hermioe managed to stutter out.

"You want this," Draco pushed his body flush against Hermione's as her shirt rode up. Hermione whimpered when she felt the cold stone rub against her cold back.

"You want me," Draco continued as his hand traveled back up her abdomen and grazed her breast.

"Don't mess with me, Granger." He growled. "you know what I am," Hermione's eyes's drifted to his forearm.

"I'm not you're boyfriend, baby. I'm certainly not your knight in shining armor" Draco whispered before he crashed his lips against Hermione's.


	6. Skin

Skin- Alexz Johnson

* * *

"I guess I wasn't good enough for you was I?" she asked humorlessly.

She didn't' even let him answer before she continued, "Who would think that the Draco Malfoy would fall for Hermione Granger? I'm pathetic right?"

"Mione,"

"Don't Mione me," she snapped, "What? You didn't think I was going to find out about what you two were doing?"

"Hermione, I—it was just,"

"It was just what Draco? It was an accident? It was a mistake?" Hermione shot back at him her voice rising with every word.

"No, Hermione."

"Shut up Draco, just shut up," Hermione continued, "I didn't fit in with your whole lifestyle I get it, but why Draco?"

"I never wanted to hurt you Hermione, I'm so sorry. You don't know how sorry I am,"

"This wasn't another one of your little white lies, Draco. You fucked up whatever chance we had at having a life together. I guess this is my lesson for getting involved with the one guy everyone told me to stay away from."

"Hermione, don't'—don't you believe that I love you?"

"I don't know what to think anymore. You sure as hell didn't try at giving us a chance. The sad part is that I believed every single one of your lies."

"Mione, come on, is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, you can." Hermione answered slowly.

"What?" Draco asked quickly.

"Give me something to get rid of you. You're so under my skin, I don't know how I'm going to get rid of you."

"Hermione."

"I'll be back for my stuff tomorrow," Hermione cut him as she walked out the door.


End file.
